Ai Fuyuumi
Ai Fuyuumi (冬海 愛衣 Fuyuumi Ai) is one of the main female characters of the Oreshura series. She is the childhood friend of Eita Kidou and a member of the student committee who attempted to stop Chiwa Harusaki and Masuzu Natsukawa's club activity due to it breaking rules, but later, she decided to join the club to win Eita back. Appearance Ai is a beautiful 15 year old girl of average height with long pink hair, that has some of the hair strands tied up with a red ribbon and violet eyes. At school, she wears the standard school uniform with an arm band, indicating that she is part of the student committee. Personality Ai lies that she has a boyfriend named Michel and Himeka Akishino respects her that she calls her "Love Master". She also has delusions of her and Eita Kidou as a couple. She writes down all her delusions in a notebook and calls Eita Takkun, a nickname that she devised when she was little. She is the "tsundere" character in the series. Ai is quite eccentric, as she runs outside when she gets flustered or overjoyed. Ai also has a tendency to shout or say that "she wins". Ati is quite short-tempered, as she frequently has outbursts/fits of rage and shouting. She also tends to stutter a lot. Background Ai is Eita Kidou's childhood friend and it appears that the two have met when they were kindergardeners, living in the same neighborhood and attending the same school. At this time, Ai developed romantic feelings towards Eita and have constantly made advancements since then. In fact, she had even made Eita sign a makeshift marriage contract, which she treasures to this day. However, due to family issues, Ai was forced to move and thus the two were separated for nearly 10 years until Ai moved back and they began attending the same high school. Despite being separated for a decade, she continued to harbor feelings towards Eita while she was away and as a matter of fact, her feelings only continued to grow. Relationships Eita Kidou Eita is Ai's childhood friend, and her first and only love interest. She was in the same class as Eita in kindergarten, and the two became close friends. She calls him by the nickname of "Takkun" while in turn Eita calls her by the nickname of "A-Chan". She harbors strong feelings for him, and wishes to get married with him one day. Masuzu Natsukawa Ai shut down Masuzu's club because her club members, notably Chiwa. Always causing the ruckus on the schoolground. And partially due to her jealousy that other girls are becoming close with Eita. She is also suspicious of Masuzu's relationship with Eita in which she feels that they're just pretending to be a couple. Despite of this she reopen Masuzu's club again and join in herself as the "club advisor". Chiwa Harusaki Ai often has a quarrel with Chiwa, because Chiwa's "club activities" often cause the ruckus on the school grounds. She was also upset about the fact that Chiwa became Eita's childhood friend despite the fact that Ai has known Eita longer than her. Despite of all these, they managed to become friends. Himeka Akishino Ai often gives her insights and advice on romance to Hime. And she also enjoys being called "Love Master" by her. Asoi Kaoru Kaoru is Ai's friend since elementary school before Ai moved after 4 years. She's also keeping a secret for Kaoru. She relies on Kaoru's help to get closer to Eita when they're taking the summer class together. Image Gallery Character Design ai.jpg|Ai's full body and facial expression Anime 7th episode.jpg|Ai and Eita Kidou Oreshura_Anime_9.png|A flashback of a young Ai and Eita wuv.jpg oreshura_10-08.jpg Manga img000031.png|A flashback of a young Ai in a original manga img000002.jpg|A flashback of a young Ai in her spin-off manga Trivia * Ai shares the same given name with her Seiyuu, Ai Kayano. * The name Ai 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('a) and "clothing, garment" (衣) (i'). * Ai's surname '''Fuyuumi '''means "winter" (冬) ('fuyu) and "sea, ocean" (海) (umi). * Ai runs out whenever she gets embarrassed and overjoyed. * Ai is talented at cooking, and she tends to end her sentences with "shi". * One of Ai's prized possessions is a teddy bear which she named it "Murata". She always hugs it when she goes to sleep and brings it along when she's on the vacation. Ai introduced him to Eita Kidou long ago when they were together as her best friend. But Eita doesn't seem to remember this however. * Ai lied that she has a boyfriend in college. ** The name of Ai's imaginary boyfriend is Michel Murata Daigoro who is actually a mix of her teddy bear's (Murata) and her father's (Daigoro) names. * Out of the four girls who are fighting for Eita's love, Ai is the only girl who can cook in contrast with the other girls. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female